Abre tus ojos
by WinryShooshi-chan
Summary: Mi primer Lemon... EdxWinry enrealidad es un Song fic lemon con la cancion de casi angeles Abre tus ojos y los primeros 2 o 3 versos son de Solo amigos...


_Yo: mi primer lemon, que nervio O/O  
CN: tenes toda la razon estoii muy nerviosa!...  
Yo: Es la primera vez qe coincidimos  
CN: Si D:  
Yo: Como dijo mi "doble malvada" la ultima vez tomatazos a la izquierda_

* * *

One Short o Song Fic (lemon) Abre tus ojos (EdxWin: FMA)  
_  
__"Entregue mi corazón_

_escrito en una canción_

_y me dijiste no es el momento_

_el sueño no se cumplió_

_pero tampoco acabo_

dejemos que lo decida el tiempo"…

El reloj dio las siete, sonó la alarma de mi celular lo mire, apague la alarma y muy apurada salí de mi taller, corrí al sillón donde estaba la TV, salte al sofá, agarre el control y encendí, cambie rápidamente al canal "telefe" canal 10, y por suerte mía mi "novela" recién había empezado, suspire de alivio, era un capitulo muy importante, no me lo podía perder!  
_*__Hoy:__ ¿Solo amigos?*_ Se titulo el capitulo, -"waaaaa!"- grite de emoción, y eso me hizo recordar a alguien si! a vos, di una sonrisa melancólica y te recordé, hay! mi cabeza se lleno de recuerdos de vos y yo, y mis mejillas de un rubor rojo –"Solo somos amigos"- me susurre a mí misma, con un tono de tristeza –"no hay caso que sueñe con tonterías, vos nunca vas a poder sentir lo mismo que yo por vos"- ya no iba a llenarme de mentiras, vos nunca me iba a dar bola. Solo me ibas a ver como una amiga, una hermana nada más, me convencí que tendría que buscar a alguien más, a alguien que me respete, sea maduro, tierno, que no rompa lo que hago, alguien que no me haga promesas tontas que yo no podría romper, que no se llevara mis aritos (N/A: aretes o como le digan) y de lo más importante que no tenga ojos color dorado, ese color me volvía loca, cada vez que miraba a tus ojos no podía evitar sentir "un coso" en la pansa.  
Estaba muy concentrada mirando la tele, y sin darme cuenta habrá pasado media hora o un poco más, era gracioso porque aunque se incendiara la casa yo seguiría en el sofá tirada mirando la tele sin percatarme de nada, ni siquiera de tu presencia (N/A: me pasa lo mismo Win U.U cuando miro casi ángeles no despego un ojo de la tele O.o posta eh!). Termino la novela un capitulo impresionante! Lleno de amor, acción, drama, comedia… pfff! En otras palabras fue uno de los mejores capítulos de *Almost Angels… The Resistance* ese era el nombre del programa, suspire, cerré los ojos, los abrí y mire al techo –"Waaaaa!"- grite al ver unos orbes dorados que me observaban, no me lo esperaba!, pensé que estaba sola y no lo estaba!, y ahí estabas vos mirándome sorprendido y riéndote de mi expresión –"Edo!"- bufe enojada –"me asustaste"- me senté  
-"si! Me di cuenta"- dijiste entre risas  
–"Hola"- murmuraste  
–"Hola"- te respondí indiferente mientras te sentabas a mi lado, y volví a sentir ese "coso" extraño en la pansa y recordé todos esos momentos en los que te ibas y que dentro de unos días harías lo mismo, siempre paso eso… vos rompes tu automail, vienes aquí a Resembool yo lo arreglo y te vas por un largo tiempo, y yo me quedo sin decirte un miserable *Adiós*… aunque lo hago porque no quiero despedirme de vos porque siento que me estoy despidiendo para siempre…

_no quise decir adiós_

_quise seguir junto a ti  
__  
aunque no es facil guardar silencio_

por eso no me aleje a tu lado me quede_  
_  
-"oye Win que te pasa te quedaste tildada?"- preguntaste  
–"eh? … perdón…"- hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que yo decidí hablar-"hace cuanto han llegado?"- pregunte rompiendo el hielo  
–"hace media hora que no te has dado cuenta?"- preguntaste sorprendido  
–"no"- negué con mi cabeza  
–"uhg! Cómo? Taaanto te gusta esa cosa?"- te quejaste  
–"si! Y esa cosa no! Almost Angel es lo más!"- conteste con voz chillona  
–"haaay sorry"- te burlaste –"tan importante es para no darte cuenta que tus mejores amigos habían llegado de un largo viaje"- y devuelta te quejaste  
–" bueh, buehh que se yo, casi nunca vienen por aquí! Y cuando vienen es porque de nuevo arruinaste el automail!- respondí enojada  
–"es una pregunta o afirmación?"- me preguntaste  
–"las dos cosas… Como dije seguro que has roto tu automail de nuevo!"- conteste  
–"si buehh etto… emm… yo…"-  
-lo rompiste o no!- dije ya muy enojada  
–"n…si "- dijiste sonrojado y nervioso  
-ves! Te dije! Nunca nos vienes a visitar… y encima no cuidas lo que te doy!"- te grite mientras, te tiraba mi llave inglesa y salía corriendo con lagrimas en mis ojos a mi cuarto…  
Una hora después alguien toco la puerta de mi cuarto, me dirigí al baño para maquillarme un poco y ocultar mis ojeras de tanto llorar, abrí la puerta y eras vos, te cerré la puerta sin decir nada, pero impusiste tu brazo mecánico para entrar, y hací lo hiciste te las ingeniaste para entrar, agarre mi llave para volver a revolearla por tu cabeza, pero tu mano agarro a la mía antes del impacto y me aprisionaste contra la pared –soltame!- te grite, sin verte a los ojos  
–"no!"- chillaste  
–"y mirame!"- dijiste mientras, te mire y quede muda otra vez esos ojos que me volvían loca! y trate de pegarte un cachetazo pero me detuviste de vuelta –"Enano!"- te grite aunque ya no eras tan enano, eras más alto que yo pero fue la histeria del momento…  
-"friki de los automails!"- me gritaste  
-"friki de la alquimia!"- te conteste -tonta!-  
Y asi seguimos insultándonos y peleándonos, con cada nos acercábamos mas a nuestros labios y casi sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos casi rozándonos cuando murmuraste –"Te amo"-

(otra canción)  
_  
*__Abre tus ojos  
mírame  
estoy perdido  
buscándote  
serás la misma  
la que siempre amé  
abre tus ojos  
tócame__*_

Sentí tu respiración y te escuche, me sonroje y me besaste, solté mi llave inglesa y esta cayó al piso, asi estuvimos como 10 minutos, ninguno quería parar y el beso que en un primer momento fue tímido, torpe, ya que era el primero tuyo… dulce y suave, se volvió más intenso y pasional.  
_(Cambia a 3era persona)  
_El joven llevo a Winry hacia su cama, donde luego siguieron besándose, arrodillados…  
-"Ed… No…. No"-dijo ella tratando de frenarlo –"no está bien"  
-"¿Por qué?"-pregunto el  
-"yo… es…toy… eno…enojada con… tigo"-dijo ella tratando de no ceder a sus impulsos de adolecente. Pero seguía besándolo . Si! lo amaba y no lo podía evitar. Edward empezó acariciar sus hombros, hasta que pensó que no fue suficiente y bajo sus manos a la bien formada cintura de la joven y Winry cruzo sus brazos por encima del cuello de Ed.  
Poco a poco Ed la recostó sobre la cama donde se miraron a los ojos y tomaron un poco de aire acariciándose con las narices (N/A: como el beso esquimal xD aaw! qe amor ).  
Luego de unos minutos empezaron a besarse otra vez, esta vez duro menos el beso ya que Ed comenzó a besar el cuello de Winry, quien había comenzado suspirar. Mientras besaba su cuello, el joven comenzó a acariciarla debajo de su remera, lo que hizo que la joven se sonrojara y le diera un escalofrió en la espalda al sentir el automail "dañado" del joven rozando la piel de su cintura, lentamente Ed fue subiendo sus manos hasta llegar a su busto, donde levanto y saco la remera de la joven, y la tiro lejos.  
Al dase cuenta de que si no paraban ahora iba a terminar lastimándola decido parar y preguntarle  
-"Segura que quieres esto"- murmuro  
-"Si"-contesto –"aunque… es… toy… ner… ner…nerviosa"- tartamudeo  
-"yo… también"- le susurro al oído mordiéndole un lóbulo. Lo que le arranco un gemido – "tranquila… te voy a cuidar"

_*__abre tus ojos  
ven a mí  
abre tus ojos  
estoy aquí  
abre tus ojos  
y podrás sentir  
que hay otro cielo  
por vivir__*_

Ed la miro de arriba a abajo… él no sabía que era tan bonita…y ya había comenzado a besarla desde la cintura hacia arriba, y Winry desasía la trenza del pelo de Ed. Después de esto, el había bajado sus manos hasta llegar a las piernas de ella, acariciándolas.  
Volvió a besarla en los labios. Y se levantaron quedando sentados, aun besándose, hasta que Winry se propuso retirar la camisa que llevaba puesta Ed, se miraron a los ojos, mientras ella desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, hasta el último donde acaricio el pecho de su "amigo", y sus brazos, donde recalco acariciando el automail que supuestamente estaba "roto" y noto que no lo estaba… ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando?...Quiso preguntarle pero el ya la estaba besando y ella no podría resistirse a sus besos. La recostó y de nuevo comenzó a besarla por el cuello esta vez se quedo menos tiempo ya que se propuso a retirarle la prenda que estaba interrumpiendo sus caricias, aunque no se atrevía a hacerlo. Winry se dio cuenta de esto y muy sonrojada ayudo a quitársela. Dejándolo ver dos suaves montículos.  
Y de nuevo Edward comenzó a besarla por el cuello, al parecer era su lugar favorito, pensó la joven… Bajo hasta el busto de la joven y no dudo en comenzar a besarlos con la misma pasión que tenía…  
A la joven le gustaba eso y ya había comenzado a gemir, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, ya que no quería despertar a nadie… no quería arruinar ese "perfecto" momento, y aguanto los gemidos apretando las sabanas, nadie le había hecho sentir tan maravillosas caricias. Sentía cosas inexplicables, y también sentía que la boca de Ed había empezado a "jugar" con sus pezones.

-"Edward!"- había gemido suave y dulcemente

_*__toco  
siento  
miro  
y en tu piel  
se va el invierno esta vez  
toca  
siente  
mira ya lo sé  
vuelvo a ser tuya otra vez__*_

Y asi estuvieron un rato mas hasta Ed decidió que era momento de ir "más allá" la miro a los ojos, y no fue necesario una palabra más, ella ya había comprendido asi que las manos de ella eran las que ahora cobraban vida casi mágicamente tomo la hebilla del pantalón de él y la desprendió, poco a poco las manos de ella subían acariciando su muy bien dotado cuerpo, a Ed le daban pequeñas cosquillas asi que cada vez la besaba con más pasión.  
Nuevamente las manos de Ed se deslizaron hasta llegar a las piernas de ella, se propuso retirarle la falda que llevaba y asi lo hizo.  
Ed Aun seguía encima de ella. Las manos de este comenzaron a deslizarse desde los pechos de ella, pasando por su cintura hasta llegar a tocar su ropa interior. Introdujo su mano debajo de esta tocando su intimidad. Lo que le arranco un suspiro lleno de placer a la joven. Podía sentir como él estaba de alguna forma dentro de ella, retiro su ropa interior y siguió haciendo su "trabajo".  
Exhausta saco de "ese" lugar la mano de Ed y la apretó fuertemente, lo miro a los ojos y le susurro  
-"Ed… quie… quiero hacerlo… por primera vez con… contigo!"- le susurro en el oído aun agitada y mordió ella también el lóbulo de él, lo que hizo que el joven gimiera suavemente, sonriera y se rio entre dientes  
-"Es… está bien…"- contesto- "tam… también es mi primera vez"- comento mientras ella lo ayudaba a quitarse la ultima prenda que traía él.

_*__abre tus ojos  
para ver  
en mi mirada  
la luz que hallé  
abre tus ojos  
y podrás sentir  
que hay otro cielo  
por vivir__*  
_  
Y lentamente Winry separo sus piernas, cerro suavemente sus ojos, Ed se recostó mas en ella y Winry inmediatamente comenzó a sentirlo, lo que hizo que apretara aun más la mano de el, comenzó a temblar de los nervios y quizás también de miedo, Ed sintió eso, la miro a los ojos y pregunto  
-"¿Estas segura de eso?"-  
-"si"- asintió tartamudeando  
Ahogo en un grito de dolor al sentir que ya no era una "nena" sino una mujer, una mujer con todas las letras, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, al verlas Ed la beso dulcemente, ella aun temblaban, y mientras Ed se movia también temblaba, estaba un poco inseguro ¿quizás no estaba bien lo que acababa de hacer?, ¿y si le había hecho daño?, esas eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban por unos cuantos minutos en su cabeza, hasta que sintió que Winry se sincronizaba con sus movimientos, y que unos minutos después ambos comenzaron a gemir suavemente  
Sus manos estaban entrelazadas.  
Y asi estuvieron un rato mas, tocando, sintiendo, mirando por primera vez...  
_  
*__toco  
siento  
miro  
y en tu piel  
se va el invierno esta vez  
toca  
siente__  
mira ya lo sé  
vuelvo a ser tuy__ otra vez__*_

Estaban ya exhaustos, pero satisfechos.  
-"Gracias, por ser asi conmigo!"- susurro Edward –"Te amo Winry"- le murmuro de nuevo antes de caer dormir al lado de Winry, lo que hizo que Winry se sonrojara  
-"Yo también"- murmuro, aun sonrojada y se quedo dormida

El amanecer ya había nacido en Resembool el clima era frio, los rayos del sol brillaban tenues y el roció del césped hacían de el día uno inigualable, pero como bien se sabe a nuestros buenos amigos Ed y Winry les importaba un corno eso, ambos dormían como si nada mas fuese importante, ambos desnudos sobre la misma cama, Ed rodeaba la cintura de Winry con su brazo de automail y el otro estaba debajo de la almohada que sostenía sus cabezas, Winry por su parte tenía una mano sobre el cabello de su acompañante que yacía suelto y un poco revoltoso al igual que el suyo ,una de sus piernas reposaba junto con las de Ed.  
Aun cansados por la otra noche que habían pasado, parecía que el mundo se hubiera parado pero no! Aún seguía dando vueltas como siempre. Y Pinako y Alphonse ya estaban despiertos, Al estaba preocupado porque su hermano no había pasado la noche en su cuarto.  
Al suspiro  
–" Tía Pinako… ¿qué crees que les haya pasado a esos dos? Edward no ha venido en toda la noche!"- comento preocupado  
La anciana sonrió y suspiro  
–"No creo que nada malo Alphonse…"- dos jóvenes rubios bajaron las escaleras  
-"De que hablan?"- preguntaron ambos al unisono  
-"De nada…"- contesto la anciana –"¿Cómo durmieron anoche?"- pregunto insinuando "algo"  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron –"Bien!"- contestaron  
_  
*toco  
siento  
miro  
y en tu piel  
se va el invierno esta vez  
toca  
siente  
mira ya lo sé  
vuelvo a ser tuy otra vez…*  
_  
The end

* * *

Bueno mi primer Lemon e_e que emocion! jeje xD  
Comenten!


End file.
